Saint'nitouche
by lasurvolte
Summary: Lee invite Sakura au restaurant et la drague ou du moins il essaie LeeSaku


**Titre :** Saint'nitouche

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **moiiii je veuuux leeeeeee :'( ! Mais il appartient à Masashi Kishimoto tout comme Sakura. La chanson c'est _Saint'nitouche_ d'Aldebert (super chanteur que je vous conseil)

**Résumé :** Lee invite Sakura au restaurant et la drague (ou du moins il essaie)

**Genre :** songfic

**Couple :** LeeSaku

**Note :** la chanson est en italique et la traduction entre parenthèse en dessous, désolé pour les fautes… mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

* * *

Lee avait invité Sakura au restaurant. La jeune fille avait accepté, après tout Sasuke était partit, alors elle pouvait bien accepter les rendez-vous de Lee.

_C'est certain elle y pense  
avec moi elle peut avoir confiance  
elle ne risque rien  
à part un mauvais tour de rein_

Lee était tout content, il avait mit sa plus belle tenue : son affreuse combinaison verte (faut croire qu'il n'a que ça dans sa garde robe) et avait fait un effort monumental : une cravate ! (je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer le ridicule…). Il était vraiment heureux, son professeur lui aussi avait été content quand il lui avait annoncé, faisant un interminable discours sur la fougue de la jeunesse. Donc le voilà avec Sakura dans un restaurant chic de Konoha (il allait pas payé n'importe quoi à la fille de tous ses rêves) bien décidé à la protéger de tous les vilains affreux qui voudraient la coincer au fond d'une ruelle sombre. Heureusement, lui, il était très pudique et ne sauterait pas sur la jeune fille au premier rendez vous…

_je suis un garçon docile  
qu'on attrape en battant des cils  
et qui rougit pour trois fois rien  
pour un sourire en coin_

Lee comme déjà dit plutôt était tout content, donc il sautillait un peu sur sa chaise en parlant de son maître adoré, le meilleur des meilleurs, le plus beau, le…

- Lee, parle d'autre chose s'il te plaît.

Sakura fit un petit signe avec ces cils qui voulait dire « s'ilteeuuuuhplaîiiiit », Lee craqua totalement, et se mit à rougir comme un concombre (comment ça les concombres c'est vert ?) Il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour la jeune fille, même changer de sujet, c'est pourquoi il se mit à parler de la jolie tortue de son maître adorable !

_je suis un Rémi sans famille  
un Calimero sans coquille_

Lee avait regardé tous les Walt Disney avant de venir, ça l'avait entraîné, vous savez pour faire une belles histoires d'amour comme dans la belle et la bête (en l'occurrence il se prenait donc pour la bête…) ou bien alors Rox et Roucky (mais ça irait mieux pour naruchan) ! Il était tombé sur des mangas, un vraiment marrant, ça s'appelait Naruto, et il s'était bien bidonné devant la bêtise d'un gars qui s'appelait Rock Lee, il était vraiment nul pour draguer les filles ! Heureusement lui, le grand Lee pleins de fougues savait exactement comment s'y prendre avec Sakura.

_J'attends, je cherche à petits pas  
je tends des perches qu'elle ne voit pas_

Lee cherchait donc comment draguer du mieux qu'il pouvait Sakura, c'est pourquoi il lui faisait des grands sourires colgate avec la petite étoile qui brille jusqu'à en éblouir les beaux yeux de la jeune fille, à moins que ça ne la rende aveugle… Puis il tendait souvent le pouce dans la pause du mec cool, plus d'une fois il fit tomber son verre ou le serveur qui passait à ce moment là… Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas comprendre à quel point il se démenait pour elle.

_je suis un garçon facile  
qu'on attrape en tirant sur un fil  
et qui perd tout ses moyens  
dès qu'on lui prend la main_

Après le restaurant, tous deux sortirent faire une petite balade. Lee plus fougueux que jamais lui montraient des superbes techniques apprises dernièrement. Cela ne pouvait que faire craquer Sakura. D'ailleurs elle le prit par la main. Du coup il se transforma en espèce de mollusques visqueux et se laissa entraîner par la jeune fille, une traînée de bave sur les lèvres.

_je voudrais tourner sept fois ma langue dans sa bouche  
lui dire que c'est la première fois je suis un saint' nitouche  
je voudrais tourner sept fois ma langue dans sa bouche  
lui dire juste une dernière fois je suis un saint' ni touche touche touche_

Lee veut embrasser Sakura, il ne rêve que de ça. Pas plus, non quand même. Sakura l'entraîne dans sa chambre. Il la regarde bêtement, va-t-elle l'embrasser ? GEUHEUH ce serait génial ! A la place elle s'assoit sur le lit et le regarde avec un regard brillant.

_c'est vrai je dois dire c'est pas commode  
de toujours courir après les codes_

Lee savait exactement ce que voulait Sakura, elle attendait certainement qu'il lui montre sa nouvelle super technique apprise par Gai-sensei quelques heures plutôt. La fleur du lotus 453 ! Donc le voilà à entamer une technique de taijutsu ! Heureusement que Lee était super entraînée pour comprendre les codes de l'amour…

_la voilà qui passe sa langue sur ses lèvres  
est-ce un ange ? Est-ce un rêve ? Suis-je Adam, es-tu Eve ?_

Les derniers plombs de Lee saute quand Sakura lui fait un petit clin d'œil. Il s'asseoit à côté d'elle sur le lit, et commence une conversation plus calme au sujet du magnifique, merveilleux, fantastique GAI-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Je t'ai demandé de parler d'autre chose…

Lui dit-elle en tournant la tête doucement vers lui avec un petit air coquin, puis elle lèche doucement ses lèvres. Lee a encore plus envie de l'embrasser à la magnifique vue de sa petite langue, miamiamiam

_je suis un garçon habile  
qui sans façon se faufile  
et qui sait jouer les puritains  
au moment opportun_

Sakura plus coquine que jamais passe doucement ses doigts sur le torse de Lee. Il rigole avec un rire très con, une sorte de petit ihihihi très stupide, mais se recule doucement, on lui a bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas être trop pressé.

_je voudrais tourner sept fois ma langue dans sa bouche  
lui dire que c'est la première fois je suis un saint' nitouche  
je voudrais tourner sept fois ma langue dans sa bouche  
lui dire juste une dernière fois je suis un saint' ni touche touche touche_

Sakura insiste pourtant. Mais Lee est très souple et il évite tous ses essais ! Après tout c'est sa première fois, c'est quand même très important, il n'a jamais embrassé une fille ni rien, finalement Lee est un grand timide !

- Sakura pas ce soir

Elle soupire. Elle en a un peu marre, il a parlé de son Gai chéri toute la soirée, elle a pas arrêté de s'ennuyer et maintenant qu'elle veut s'amuser un peu il fait son coincé… Alors elle le jette dehors et appelle Ino pour faire mumuse un coup

_j'aurais du tourner sept fois la langue dans ma bouche  
lui dire t'es pas la première fille avec laquelle je couche  
j'aurais du tourner sept fois la langue dans ma bouche  
elle m'a dit à la prochaine fois m'a laissé sur la touche touche touche_

Lee est tout tristounet, il se retrouve comme un con tout seul dehors avec sa superbe tenue verte et sa magnifique cravate. Il regrette finalement il aurait dût juste lui sauter dessus au coin d'une ruelle sombre ! (gnéhéhéhé)

De tristesse il part retrouver son super méga cool professeur pour apprendre de nouvelles super techniques, et oui c'est ça la fougue de la jeunesse ça n'abandonne jamais

Fin !

Sakura reste sans voix : …

Lee : Ooooh Maître Gai c'est le meilleur ! VIVE GAIIII-SENSEIIII

Gai : voilà une belle représentation de la fougue de la jeunesse, c'est merveilleux, c'est le printemps !

Sasuke et Naruto complètement mort de rire : bouahahahahahahaha

L'autatrice : veuillez me pardonnez pour ce gros délire de folle…

Sakura ayant retrouver sa voix : GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Mais c'est quoi ce truuuuuuc ?


End file.
